The Last Goodbye - Caldina's Plight
by Oak Evolution
Summary: This is a short story about the death of Caldina's love Lafarga. C/C Please!


********

AUTHOR'S NOTE

********

This is a story involving the death of someone close. All characters are © CLAMP. Please rate this story! 

****

^^The Last Goodbye - Caldina's Plight^^

Caldina stood grief stricken as she looked at the bleeding mass in her arms. Lafarga, the renown swordsman whom Caldina had grown to love, was dying in her arms. As the blood slowly began to drip down his brow, she began to remember their past.

They met for what seemed to be a lost cause. Cephiro was falling, but the two individuals would do anything to protect their home. Trapped in the hopeless plight, the illusionist from Chizeta and the master swordsman met. Their hearts crossed, and for the first time, the dancer fell in love. By him, she felt protected. But now, her hero had fallen in pursuit of her survival. He once told her that no matter his position, he was always living his life for other people. In the days of old Cephiro, he lived for Emeraude. He did not do it for love, but out of duty. He always had an obsession with Emeraude's safety, always blaming himself for the act of her kidnapping. But back then, the illusionist believed that Lafarga's obsession was more of a fondness or love. Little did she know that Lafarga was a man who followed the principles of Cephiro. Things were not always as they may have seemed. Even though Caldina had her doubts, the truth was that nobody had as much love for anyone as Lafarga had for her. Now that man lay twisted and distorted in her arms. 

With gentle hands, she cupped his face. A slight smile crossed her eyes, as she remembered their encounter the previous day. Lafarga had stomped into the palace after surveying the landscape of Cephiro. With movement like that of a cat, Caldina tiptoed up to him, and swung her slender arms around him. After giving him a tender kiss on his cheek she jumped back startled. With a sly manner, she quietly told him how she prefers clean shaven men. Lafarga had grown to love her, even through her spoiled ways. Now, she felt his smooth face, and knew something. Lafarga was not an extroverted man, but his little displays of affection were enough for Caldina. 

Caldina kissed the man's cheek, and weeped softly to herself. A silent tear dropped upon his chest, and the man opened his eyes, aware of the pain it might bring. He stared up at the woman, crying with her head in her hands. Normally, she seemed so strong, but now, she appeared frail. Her harsh attitude had cooled revealing a compassionate mate. 

Caldina looked back down at Lafarga, and quickly smiled. The last thing on her mind was upsetting the swordsman even more. She stared back into those blue, relentless eyes. They knew exactly what each other was thinking with the absence of words. They were soul-mates. Two unlikely foes, Lafarga the Master Swordsman, and Caldina the Fearsome Illusionist who worked under Lord Zagato, united in Cephiro's turmoil. 

Lafarga opened his mouth to speak, but not long before Caldina laid a soft hand over his mouth.

"No... Don't speak," she said in a calming voice. 

Lafarga looked up and sighed, "Caldina. Let me speak. I won't be here much longer, and there is so much I have yet to tell you."

Caldina looked around her. The once beautiful Cephiro was now a barren wasteland. The love of her life was dying, and all of her peers had long since disappeared. She felt so lonely. 

"Emeraude could have saved you, Lafarga. I can't do anything. I feel.... so helpless," Caldina stated softly, " Why did you protect me, Lafarga?"

His eyes widened, and he returned her gaze. "Caldina... I love you... I love you more than anything in Cephiro. Maybe now i can understand Zagato's actions. I would die for you. Emeraude could not have saved me. You have saved me just by being here now, when I need you most."

Caldina smiles sweetly in silence and shock. Lafarga was finally expressing his love for her, and there was nothing she could do for the future. She broke down in a steam of tears.

"Don't cry darling. We will meet again, I have no doubt. Let me see that smile I have grown to love," Lafarga said soothingly.

Caldina hugged him tightly, wiping the expanding area of blood covering his face. "Don't leave me Lafarga!" she cried.

"I'm sorry. I'll be waiting for you. I am so sorry," Lafarga whispered as he drifted into an eternal sleep. 

Caldina looked into the turbulent sky. She was all alone again. Carefully, she laid his body down and gave him one last kiss on his tender lips. Standing up slowly, she dusted herself off and began to walk away. With one swift tug, she let down her lovely pink hair which matched the colors of the sunset in old Cephiro. She looked back to the still body.

"Goodbye Lafarga," she said to herself, and walked into the horizon full of calamity and despair.


End file.
